


Little Miss Troi

by Miacldr



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miacldr/pseuds/Miacldr
Summary: Set somewhere between All Good Things and Generations. A strange accident turns Deanna into a small child.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Little Miss Troi

Little Miss Troi  
By Mia  
Jun 99

PART 1

"Captain, we are at the correct coordinates." Data checked the navigation controls once again.

"Maybe the shuttle has been delayed." Commander Riker stood from his seated position and walked to Data's  
side.

Riker looked worried and Data could tell his mind was searching for ideas faster than his own positronic brain, Data recognised the First Officer had come up with an idea as he cocked his head up.

"Data, what was the last reported position of the shuttlecraft?", Data quickly tapped in the information and relayed his findings.

Will decided, "Let's go in that direction."

The helm marked the correct coordinates and the Enterprise headed to the last known position of the shuttlecraft that carried four crewmembers back from a conference, among them, Counselor Deanna Troi.

Captain Picard stopped pacing around the bridge when he heard the helm gasp. The entire bridge staff was watching the main screen with worry. Picard jumped back when he saw the shuttlecraft drifting aimlessly in space, half way between the last reported position and the rendezvous point.

"Hail them." Picard ordered and waited. When there was no response, he met Riker's eyes.

"Life signs." Riker asked, turning his eyes away from the viewscreen and concentrating on the carpet design.

"Only two." The Klingon could not understand the readings from the shuttlecraft.

"What Mr. Worf?" Riker barked loosing his temper.

"Two children Sir!" Worf watched the First Officer and the Captain turning to him as they wondered if what he said was correct.

Picard cleared his throat and tugged his uniform jacket before stepping down to where Commander Riker was.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise..." Picard hesitated as he contemplated what to say to the children. Finally he asked, "Can anybody hear me?"

After what seemed like an eternity, a child's voice came through, he sounded scared "Captain, please help us, we're lost."

"Alright son, we will help you, what's your name?"

"Tommy sir."

"Very well Tommy, is there an adult with you?"

"No sir, just me and a little girl that's crying cause she wants her mummy." Picard, already inwardly grimacing for something to say, stepped back to let his First Officer handle the situation, dealing with small children was just not his field of expertise.

"OK... Tommy stay calm, this is Commander Riker speaking, we'll get you out of there, but we need your help, do you know how to activate the main screen?"

"Yeah! I've seen my dad doing it all the time."

"Good!" Riker answered and nodded.

Within a few moments and with Riker's help, Tommy activated the shuttle's viewer. Everyone on the bridge saw a red headed nine year old scared boy, wearing the yellow shirt of the Starfleet uniform, it was more than evident that the shirt was not his size.

Riker smiled at the child, despite the shock, "Hi Tommy."

"Hi."

"What happened to the other Starfleet officers?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Counselor Deanna Troi?"

Everyone gasped when a small and delicate four-year old girl appeared on screen, she sniffed and with the softest voice said, "I'm Deanna."

"Counselor?" Picard was beyond shock, not to mention Commander Riker.

"Where's my mummy?" the small girl begun to pout.

PART 2

"OK kids, we're going to get you out of there, stay calm." Riker's voice cracked from the emotion and he took a deep breath before continuing, "Tommy, we need to lower the shields down, it's very simple. You see the three blue buttons?"

Tommy was not doing bad at all, but he was having trouble finding the "large yellow rectangle at the corner." Suddenly, he jumped back holding his head between his arms and curling into a tight ball at the floor.

"Stop it! How did you do that, stop it!"

"What's going on there!" Picard jumped off his chair, he saw the girl turning towards him, she was frightened.

"I didn't do anything!" as she began sobbing, "I want my mummy!"

"Deanna, Deanna dear...Little one!" Will finally got the girl's attention. "It's OK everything's fine", he smiled warmly making her stop crying. "You're going to help me OK?" he smiled at her when she nodded.

"Good, you know where the yellow rectangle is don't you?" Deanna nodded pointing at the correct button "Exactly that's the one, now just lay your hand over it and slide it upwards."

Little Deanna did as she was told and the shields went down making everyone on the Enterprise burst into cheers "Excellent! That's my girl!" said Will smiling broadly to Deanna, he was rewarded with a genuine smile from the small girl that reminded everyone so much of their beloved Counselor.

"Ok now hold still, we're going to beam you over here", said Riker to the two children and waited for Picard to give the beaming order.

"Transporter room, beam them directly to sickbay, Mr. Data, you have the bridge", and together with Will Riker, he entered the turbolift for a Priority One ride to deck 17.

***

On entering the main sickbay area, Picard and Riker found chaos. Dr. Crusher was was comforting Tommy while Deanna was hiding behind one of the biobeds crying in silence.

"Captain, she's trying to communicate with us in the normal Betazoid way and it's really disturbing if you're not used to it." Explained Dr. Crusher at seeing her Captain's statement.

"Hello Deanna, do you remember me?" Will approached the little girl who at first stepped back from him, Will sat on his knees to be at her level, leaning forward to talk to her.

[Where's my mummy?]

"She's not here right now but she told me to stay with you meanwhile, I'm a friend of hers." Will Riker felt weird saying that and wiped the tears away from Deanna's face and stroked her hair to make her feel better. "You want some chocolate?"

[No, I want my mummy]

"I told you, she had to leave for a while, but she'll be back soon...Here, have some chocolate." Little Deanna shook her head when Will offered her the chocolate bar that Beverly had handed him. Everyone in sickbay was impressed by the easiness Riker and the girl used to communicate.

"I want it!" Tommy reached out his hand to take the bar but Deanna saw him.

[No! It's mine] She took the chocolate bar making Tommy jump and hide behind the Captain's legs.

"Deanna, let's do something, let's speak out loud instead of sending OK?" Riker smiled trying not to upset the small girl any further.

[But mummy says it's not polike to speak] She answered making Will laugh.

"You mean polite. I know your mummy says that, but I think it's Ok, especially if the others cannot send their thoughts back to you." Will tapped the tip of her nose with his finger, making her giggle.

[That's what daddy says the whole time].

"Ok, so we talk?"

"Ok." She felt weird hearing her own voice and brought her hands to her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Good" Will finished looking into her smiling black eyes and took her in his arms and placed her onto the biobed.

"Now, Dr. Crusher here", Will introduced Deanna to a very smiling red headed doctor that was waving hello to her from behind the tall Commander, "wants to run some scans on you, ok?"

"It won't hurt sweetheart, I promise", Beverly leaned down to speak to little Deanna who looked from the doctor to her friend, they both had smiles on their faces, but she was still hesitating. Will moved closer to Deanna.

"I'll stay here with you" Will whispered into her ear.

"Ok." Deanna allowed Beverly to help her lay on the biobed and run the scans, but she never lost eye contact with Will, even when Beverly was standing in the way, she moved her head to one side just to be sure he was still there.

"This is unbelievable!" Beverly went to check Tommy's scans as well.

"What?" one of the things that irritated Picard the most was not knowing what was happening.

"They have the exact DNA matching of Deanna and Thomas Sanders from Engineering, only that they are younger, it's as if they've gone back in time!"

"Like when I was changed into a boy", Picard remembered well that fateful day.

"Apparently not, you only suffered from physical change, Tom and Deanna's memories have also been changed."

"You mean they've really gone back in time and are small children again!"

"That's why they keep asking for their mothers!"

At that moment, Susan Sanders entered sickbay, "Oh my god Tom!" Dr. Crusher tried to calm her and explain to her and the two children what had happened to them, although she was not sure any of the them understood, especially Deanna who kept asking for her mother.

"So I'm not nine, I'm forty-six? I'm an old person! How can that be possible? And you're my wife?" asked Tommy blushing a little.

"We don't know what happened Tommy but we'll find a cure for this, I promise, meanwhile, you can stay with Susan if you want to, what do you think?", Susan smiled at the boy's shy answer.

"Oh Tom, it's Ok, everything will be fine", Susan reassured him making him somehow feel at ease.

"Can we call my parents?"

"Sure we can!" Susan told him as they walked out sickbay, Beverly was watching them walk towards the turbolift when she heard Deanna's soft sob and went to her friend.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She sat on a chair next to the biobed where Deanna was seated.

"No one came to pick me up", Beverly smiled sadly.

"You can stay with me if you like." She tenderly stroked the little girl's hair still not believing it was her good friend Deanna Troi sitting there crying.

"It's Ok Bev, I can take care of her", said Will leaning to match Deanna's height, "What do you say, want to come with uncle Will?" Deanna studied him for a while before answering.

"You'll let me talk with mummy?"

"Ok, we'll talk with her, but first how about changing into a nice dress so mummy sees you looking pretty?" Her cheerful smile lit the room, "Ok, auntie Beverly will take you to get changed, go with her!"

Will watched his two friends walking to another room holding hands, Deanna's blue uniform shirt fitted her like a dress. Once they had entered the room, he went into Beverly's office to contact Lwaxana so he could speak to her first.

"Oh no! What's wrong with my Little One, where is she?" Lwaxana knew from the moment she saw Will Riker, and not her daughter on screen, something was wrong.

"Deanna is fine, don't worry, but", he looked for the best way to give her the news. "There's been an incident..."

"Ok Little One, be a good girl and stay with Uncle Will until I come back. Mother loves you."

"And I love you, and daddy too."

"So, I guess it's about time to have lunch!" Will lifted Deanna and straddled her up on his shoulders. With a big grin to Beverly he waved good bye. "We'll be in Ten Forward", and left sickbay being careful enough to lean down when passing through the doors.

PART 3

Everyone in Ten Forward stopped eating or talking to see their First Officer putting Deanna down on the floor. Will squeezed her nose to comfort her when she held his hand tight, afraid of all the strangers staring at her.

"It's ok, they're just watching you, cause you're the most beautiful girl they've ever seen." That made Deanna smile. The big windows caught her attention and she ran in their direction. Will spotted Geordi at the back table and went to join him.

"Word travels fast huh?" He said at seeing the people at the lounge talking without taking their eyes away from Deanna.

"Well Commander, you can't blame them, it is weird, and amazing," said Geordi as Will gave the waiter his order.

"Tell me about it! A while ago we talked with Lwaxana, Deanna began to cry but fortunately Lwaxana convinced her to stay with us."

"Who is she staying with?"

"I'm taking care of her. I'll have to move some things into her quarters and sleep on her couch", Will smiled at the beautiful girl at the window watching amazed at the passing stars.

"There's no need to do that, I'll send a couple of men to change one of the bulkheads on your quarters and put an adjoining door."

"That'll be great Geordi, thanks." The waiter brought their meals "Deanna, lunch is served", he called to the her, and she came skipping to the table. "What is it?" Riker watched Deanna staring at her meal with disgust.

"I don't like the green stuff!"

"It's not green stuff, it's called broccoli."

"Then I don't like the broccoli, it looks like small trees." Geordi laughed at Deanna's response.

"It's not small trees, they're veggies and you'll love it, try it! It's good for your health", but the girl wouldn't eat it "Just eat it, we'll have chocolate pudding for dessert."

Will watched amused at Deanna's hopeless statement and when she tried it, her face shouted yuck, but she made the effort to finish it. Poor Deanna, it was no joke when she had said before that she had always hated broccoli. They begun eating whilst talking about what had happened that morning and what Data had been able to detect, when Riker was distracted by an ensign asking for permission to change his shift for the coming week. Geordi had to bite his lip as he tried not to laugh. Deanna took the opportunity to get rid of the remaining broccoli by putting it in Riker's salad. When the ensign was gone, Will continued eating. Only after seeing Will swallow the last piece of broccoli, did Deanna feel relief, and together with her new friend Geordi, tried not to laugh too much. After lunch, they left to go to the day care centre where Deanna would stay until Will's shift was over.

***

In the conference room, the entire Senior Staff with the exception of the Counselor, had gathered to discuss what had happened. So far they knew that the shuttle had entered a time distortion area which they had already charted and in where the occupants of the shuttle had suffered a reverse on the time line, but a further analysis of the phenomenon was still needed in order to establish a way to correct what had happened.

"What about the other two officers on board the shuttle?" asked the Captain.

"Ensigns Field and Harris were around 23 years old, the time distortion made everyone inside the shuttlecraft go more than 30 years back in the time" Geordi explained.

"You mean they've just ceased existing? How am I going to explain this to their families and my staff!" Beverly tried not to show much emotion for her two young and promising nurses.

"We can not determine that Doctor, however, it is possible", Data answered.

"We shall remain in this sector for the necessary time, I will inform Starfleet Command. Dismissed."

Will exited the conference room and hurried to the day care centre, it was getting late for picking up Deanna and he did not want to upset her after all she had been through. When entering the day care he found a group of kids making fun of Deanna.

"Yeah sure! If Commander Riker is picking you up then Picard is my father!", a big chubby and freckled twelve year old looking girl was making everyone laugh at Deanna making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hi little one", Will knelt in front of Deanna and kissed her forehead, "ready to go home?" Deanna just threw herself at him and kissed him as Will stood up and began walking out of the room, never seeing Deanna smiling over his shoulder and sticking out her tongue to the chubby girl. "We have to go to the bridge for a while, I forgot to tell the Captain something."

At steping out of the turbolift, Deanna saw something that frightened her and hurried to hide behind Will's legs trying to get them both back into the lift and off the bridge. Will smiled at her reaction and leaned down to her size.

"It's Ok, honey, he's a friend, his name is Worf, say hello to Mr. Worf." Will scooped the little girl in his arms and walked to the Klingon, Deanna was really scared.

"No! he's a monster!", she hid her face in Will's shoulder.

"Deanna, that's not nice, he's a friend of mine and he's a very nice person. "Would you please say hi to him?"

Will turned to let Deanna see Worf, she reluctantly turned to face the Klingon and whispered "hi", never loosing grip of Will's neck.

"Would you like to stay with him while I talk with the Captain?"

"No, I want to stay with you", she rested her head on Will's shoulder in the same way she did with her father whenever she was afraid and needed comfort or just wanted to make him do what she asked.

"Commander, I can stay with her if she wants to", Geordi offered thinking how funny all of this would had been the previous year, during the brief time Deanna and Worf were dating.

"Thanks Geordi, I can imagine Picard's face if I got into the ready room with a four year old kid."

"Come with me munchkin, I'll show you where Commander Riker sits!", he grabbed her little hand and both walked to the centre of the bridge.

"I'm not a munchkin! I'm a girl!" Deanna laughed at her friend's mad way of calling her.

"I'll be right back", Will entered the ready room knowing Deanna would be fine.

PART 4

Will had finally got Deanna to fall asleep when the door chimed. In a low voice he instructed the computer to let the Captain and Dr. Crusher in. The two visitors followed Riker's voice into his bedroom and to the door that linked his quarters with Deanna's bedroom.

"Very charming Number One", Picard whispered from the doorway smiling at seeing Deanna sound sleep with her thumb tucked in her mouth and cuddling against Will. She had fallen asleep while listening to a nice bedtime story.

"I also had to check for monsters under the bed... she had a tough day." Will carefully got out of bed and tucked Deanna in before going with the others to the living area inside his quarters.

Will was very worried about the whole situation. "And what if we can't find a way to fix what happened? Lwaxana says she'll come by the end of the week to take Deanna back to Betazed. But she feels she's too old for raising a little girl. Deanna doesn't understand what's going on, she even thinks her father is still alive."

"Will, calm down, I'm sure Geordi and Data will find a way out of all of this."

"I don't know Beverly, I told Lwaxana I can adopt Deanna if she doesn't feel capable of raising her." Will rested his back on the couch and closed his eyes breaking into a sad laughter. "I always thought I will someday raise Deanna's children, but I never in my wildest dreams imagined it was going to be in this way."

Once Beverly and the Captain had gone, Will returned to Deanna's bedroom to watch her sleep. He remembered their encounter with Lt. Parker at the entrance of the day care centre that afternoon. She had served on board the Enterprise during the first 2 years but had left to continue her career elsewhere and had recently returned to the ship when her husband had been promoted and assigned to the Enterprise. Parker stopped at seeing Riker's "little girl."

"You are a very beautiful girl...what's your name?"

"Deanna."

"You look just like your mother," she caressed Deanna's cheek and then turned to Riker. "I always knew you two would end up marring and having lovely children, Commander," and left smiling.

A fizzing sound awakened Will. He had not been really sleeping, he had not been able to sleep thinking in all what had happened . Will stretched in his bed and opened his eyes to find Deanna standing at the door between the two bedrooms. Her soft curls were a mess and she was crying, afraid of being alone in a strange place and asked him to stay with her. Will got out of bed and knelt in front of her to fix her hair and clean her tears, "I know what will help us sleep", he tapped the tip of her nose and scooped her small body in his arms. Walking to the replicator, Will gave Deanna a mug of hot chocolate, and took her back to her bed where he started singing to her "Down the Valley" until she fell asleep once again. Will stroked her head smiling at the way she had made herself sure he would not leave the bedroom again. Deanna was holding his arm tightly and resting her head over his shoulder, Will laid on his back, mentally preparing himself to spend the remainder of the night laying o top of the covers of a four year old Betazoid precious girl.

PART 5

"Look I made you a picture!" Deanna stood up, leaving her crayons on the coffee table and jumped onto Will's lap to show him a picture of a very hairy blue eyed man dressed in what appeared to be a red Starfleet uniform, there where also some stars in the background. Will kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, it's very beautiful", he held the painting next to himself "It's the best picture of me anyone has ever done!" Deanna laughed at Will, "Let's clean up the mess before our friends come!"

"OK", Deanna hopped off Will's lap and started gathering all the drawings she had just shown to her mother as they talked via the communicator. "I'll give this one to Data!" She held up a picture of Data and her playing with Spot, "And this other one to Aunt Beverly", he showed Will the portrait of a red headed woman literally smiling from ear to ear and wearing too much make-up to Will's likening.

"I'm sure aunt Beverly will love it honey!" Will was glad that Deanna was adapting to all these new people she had met during the three days on board the Enterprise since that first morning. "Ok, let's put these things in your room while I prepare some snacks for our guests", he gave Deanna the crayon box and watched her running into his bedroom to go to her quarters.

Beverly watched amused as Deanna stared with huge black eyes at Worf sitting next to Will at the poker table.

"What?" Worf turned to speak to Deanna startling her and making her move backwards and hide behind Will's arm. She remained silent for a moment, keeping an eye on Worf the whole time.

"Are you a Ferengi?" she asked innocently making everyone at the table supress their laughter.

"No. I'm a Klingon", Worf's voice made it evident to the grown ups he was not happy.

"Oh!" she kept watching both curious and timid and after some seconds. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"The things coming out of your head", Deanna pointed to her own forehead, indicating the Klingon's bone structure. Beverly, Picard and Geordi had to hold their laughter so not to offend their good friend.

"Deanna, that was not nice. Remember what we talked about, the differences between species?"

Will took her onto his lap, "You didn't like the kids being mean to you at school did you?" Deanna shook her head remembering Tommy telling the other kids at school that she did not speak out loud because she was not human, and rested her small head on Will's chest. "Now, tell Mr. Worf you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Mr. Worf."

"Apologies accepted" Worf said, then he smiled making Deanna feel at ease and returned his smile.

They carried on with the game, while Deanna began playing with Will's chips, piling them by colour, just as the Captain's chips where accommodated.

"How many chips do we use little one?"

"Use these, and these and these" she grabbed all the chips her small hands allowed her and handed them to Will laughing.

"Good idea!"

That said, Beverly, Worf and Geordi threw their cards on the table. Victory came too fast for the Captain's likening, but he could not help smiling at Deanna's cheerful way to celebrate and enlighten the evening. Bedtime however was announced by a long yawn.

"Ok say goodnight to our friends, I'll come and tuck you in shortly."

"Ok, goodnight."

Deanna kissed Will's cheek and then her beloved Aunt Beverly and her two friends Data and Geordi. Picard felt strangely touched by the child's kiss, and then Worf found himself wishing Deanna sweet dreams as a cordial response to her kissing him despite her apprehensions. Will watched her walk barefoot and wearing some soft pink and ruffled at the behind, one piece pyjamas. She went to his bedroom, but when she reached the door she stopped and turned back.

"Would you read a story for me tonight?

"Of course I will. Go ahead and choose the story", Deanna jumped in sheer enthusiasm and entered the room hopping in the direction of Will's nightstand where she knew Will had left the bedtime story books they had both picked from the library earlier in the afternoon.

Some minutes later, Will saw her standing at the door of his room holding something in her hands, she looked confused.

"Is she your wife?" Deanna held out a picture of the two of them wearing civilian clothes fishing together at Lake El'Nar. She walked back to the table scratching the side of her nose.

"Sort of", helped Beverly at seeing Will blush and not knowing how to respond. "She's pretty isn't she?" Beverly saw Will pulling Deanna close to him and watch the picture together.

"Yep, she's very pretty, when I grow up I wanna be as pretty as her."

That said, Will felt his heart beginning to take his carefully controlled emotions away, making his eyes water, he laughed to ease the moment. "I'm sure you'll be just as pretty as her my Little One", he said kissing gently her head and was rewarded with a warm smile. "Now, it's time to go to bed", Will put Deanna over his shoulder as if she were a heavy sack, with her legs and arms stretched, she pretended to be flying while Will walked out of the living area. Deanna waved bye-bye to her friends from above Will's shoulders flying backwards and disappearing into the bedroom.

Beverly saw them enter the bedroom and closed her eyes trying to find a reason as to why life could sometimes be so unfair, specially with the most kind ones.

"Poor Will, we've all forgotten all what he's going through."

"Doctor, Data and I are making great advances on our research, we only need to run some tests to be sure everything will work out right."

"Geordi is right Doctor, according to our research, there is a pattern in the time distortion, we are very optimistic that in less than 36 hours we can be ready to proceed with our plan to make the Counselor and Lt. Comm. Sanders return to their proper time", Data finished explaining and dealt out a new hand.

******

"All clear, you can sleep easy now". Will said from his position at the floor checking for hidden monsters under Deanna's bed.

"You haven't checked on that other side", said Deanna standing on a chair in the corner of the room.

"There aren't any monsters on this side as well only...wait what's this?" Deanna's eyes widened at Will diving under her bed, she leaned forward for seeing better and then gasped when seeing Will appearing wearing his best monster face, "It's the big tickler monster!", he announced as he walked towards a very nervous Deanna that did not know where to jump, she flew out her room and up to Will's bed already laughing hysterically. Will stood at the end of the bed and gave her enough time to make her escapade back into her room before going after her and catching her on her bed and started tickling her.

"Let go please, let go uncle Will", Deanna could hardly speak through her laughter, it reminded Will so much about his Imzadi that he could not help but to feel miserable and released her. "Is she your girlfriend?" Deanna took the picture again once she finished laughing noticing that Will looked at it tenderly.

"No, she's my friend, but I wish she could be my girlfriend, yes." He got her inside the bed and then sat close to her. "And I also wish she could someday be my wife and we could have a little girl just as beautiful as you". Deanna smiled happily.

"What is she called?"

"She's called Deanna, just like you", Will tapped the tip of her nose and smiled at her amazed statement.

"Where is she?"

"She's on a long trip."

"You miss her?"

"Yes, I miss her a lot."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know. Now, you had better get some sleep cause tomorrow I have the complete day off duty and I have a big surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise any more!"

When Will leaned to kiss her forehead Deanna wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you Uncle Will... when mummy comes for me, will you come and visit me?"

"Always, I promise. I love you too, now get some sleep," he kissed her again and returned to the living room.

PART 6

The next morning Will and Deanna got up very early and after having breakfast and spent some time playing together on the holodeck, they both went to the arboretum where a special Children's carnival had been prepared. There, they played, rode the ponies on the merry-go-round, watched the clowns and the Risan acrobatic dogs, and took part in the father and child's competitions. Deanna got her face painted by an Aelian artist, and drank all the chocolate milkshakes Will could imagine possible, and they danced together. By the afternoon, they were so tired that they took a long nap before calling Lwaxana, Deanna wanted her mother to see her face all painted with stars and moons. Later they both began preparing the meal and then Will got Deanna ready for bed.

"I don't wanna go to sleep yet, can I go with you to your party?" Deanna jumped up and down on the bed in her underwear not letting Will finish getting her ready for bed.

"You're gonna get bored in there. It's a grown ups party. Now stand still". Deanna stopped jumping and Will pulled over her the sleeping gown.

"No! I won't get bored, please!"

"Deanna it's too late and you've got school tomorrow, besides, I've already changed you into your pyjamas and Alice is arriving any time soon for baby sitting," he finished to dry her hair off with the towel and began combing her hair.

When the baby sitter arrived, Will went to his own bedroom to get dressed for Data's violin concert and once ready, he went to kiss Deanna good-night but found her already dressed up in a lovely pink baby-doll dress with a small dark-pink tulip pattern, it had a big white collar and Alice was finishing wrapping a pink ribbon around her pony-tail.

"Alice?"

"I'm so sorry Commander, she insisted so much!" Will smiled at Alice's shameful face and Deanna's devilish smile.

"OK, let's get going, thanks anyway Alice."

"Yeah!" Deanna jumped possessed by pure joy.

At entering the small theatre room, Deanna saw Beverly and ran to sit on the Doctor's lap and began recounting her day to her friend. She told her all about the beach at the holodeck and the sandcastles and about the children's carnival and the tea party she and Will had had later on the evening.

"We ate cookies that I replicated myself", Deanna proudly told Beverly making the doctor laugh imagining Will Riker crouched at the small tea table she had seen in Will's quarters, playing tea party with a four year old girl. But it was not difficult to imagine how Deanna could have managed to get Will to play such a girlie game, Deanna was an adorable little girl.

"Maybe tomorrow you can invite the Captain and Mr. Worf to have tea with us!" Beverly imagined the scene and laughed.

At that moment the concert begun and the captain took Deanna's empty seat between Beverly and Will Riker, so she remained with Beverly admiring Data's performance, once the first theme was over, she returned to Will's side.

"Are you enjoying the concert?" Will stroked her head.

"Yes, can we invite the Captain to have tea tomorrow? Aunt Beverly is also coming."

Will saw Beverly laughing, "You can bring Mr. Worf too!" Deanna added.

"Deanna, the Captain has many things to do..."

"It's ok Number One, I'll be there at 1700 hours." Will was sure Picard had no idea what kind of tea was Deanna talking about, but they had to remain silent, Data had started his second theme.

Everyone was gathered around Data, congratulating him. Will was holding a sleeping Deanna in arms, she had her arms lazily wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. After some talk, Will left for his quarters, even Data and Worf were touched at seeing their First Officer parting so early from this kind of social gathering and taking a small girl in arms. That picture certainly suited him. Will was comforted by his conversation with Data and Geordi, they had been successful, and in 11 more hours, when the time distortion changed again, they would be able to bring Deanna and Sanders back to normal. He entered his quarters, changed Deanna into her sleeping gown and stayed with her watching her sleep.

PART 7

"You're not staying with me?" Deanna studied the shuttlecraft as she went inside holding Will's hand tightly.

"No Little One, I can't. But it's OK, I'll be on the viewer the whole time". Will helped her get onto one of the seats and buckled her up. "Now it's going to be a little scary, but I promise everything will be fine", Deanna began pouting.

"I want out!" she tried to unfasten the safety belt but Will moved her hands away.

"I know baby, but it's the only way out... I know you're a brave girl!" he caressed her face tenderly and cleaned her tears.

"It's ok Deanna, I'll be here with you", said Tommy entering the shuttle. "I'm sorry I called you names at school."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Can you stay with Tommy?"

"I want to stay with you," she began crying and reached her arms out trying to grab Will.

"Come on darling", Will hugged her and kissed her head. "It will only take ten minutes or so, then we can forget about this". Deanna calmed down and cleaned her tears.

"OK", her voice was still cracked, "I love you, Imzadi" as soon as the words came out her mouth, she brought her hands to it and gasped at what she had just said. She had heard her elder cousins talking about that.

"It's alright Deanna", Will held her tightly and then gave her the white stuffed rabbit he had given her the very first day and that she had kept with her during the whole week. "Mr. Bunny will take care of you."

Deanna held Mr. Bunny close to her as she watched Will leave, the doors of the shuttle closing behind him. Then the viewer was activated and the shuttle began moving.

"I'm scared Tommy."

"Me too, take my hand."

As the shuttle entered the time distortion zone, communication began failing, on the bridge they could only hear the shuttle rattling, Tommy's voice sounded scared, as he tried to comfort Deanna who was sobbing loudly. Will's heart missed a beat when he heard the two kids screaming and then, there was complete silence.

"Mr. Worf," Picard prompted.

"I'm reading two lifesigns, sir."

"Mr. Data, take that shuttle out of that area."

"According to our calculations, they still need to remain inside the time distortion area for...12.04 more seconds, sir."

"Right," Picard saw Riker leave his chair and begin to pace around the bridge, until moments later...

"Time completed, sir. I am proceeding to retrieve the shuttle from the time distortion area".

"Mr. Worf," Riker walked over to Data's console.

"Everything is in order, sir, both lifesigns now match those of the Counsellor and Lt. Comm. Sanders."

"Lock on to them and prepare to beam as soon as the shuttle is clear from the area," said Picard. Once the shuttle was out of the time distortion area.

"Mr. Worf now!"

"Riker to sickbay."

"Sickbay here, everything is under control, Crusher out."

***

Deanna opened her eyes and found herself in sickbay, Will was standing next to her, smiling and stroking her arm.

"Welcome back... how are you feeling?"

"A little disoriented, but fine."

Once Beverly had checked her over, Will walked Deanna to her quarters. As they both sat on her couch, Deanna rested her head back.

"What do you remember?" Will asked in a soft voice looking straight into her eyes, Deanna lowered her eyes and caressed the stuffed bunny.

"Everything," she looked back at him, "but as if it was all a dream." Will nodded understanding, "I remember feeling scared but protected and safe by your presence... I remember feeling lonely but comforted by your company... I remember crying at night and you singing to me and holding me tight... What do you remember?"

"I remember the most beautiful and adorable little girl that turned me inside out with her smile... no wonder she grew up to be the most amazing woman I've ever met, and no wonder how I fell in love so deeply with her." Deanna smiled back at Will.

"Thank you for taking good care of me," she leaned to kiss his lips in a friendly way but he took her in his arms and prolonged the kiss. [I love you too, Imzadi]

They broke apart and smiled at each other, Deanna nestled herself within Will's embrace, both radiating happiness for her safe return and thankful for everyone else having forgotten about the adjoining door between the two rooms.

Pau pau :)


End file.
